Blue Water
by Wolf Hearted
Summary: This is a tale of two different beings, and a love that can surpasses all...revised edition of BLUE WATER...Hope you all like it...Read and Review!


The sea.

That was the only place that the young bachelor could go for the moment. Being cooped up inside that stuffy place called a ballroom, he needed some time to clear his thoughts and such. All those people inside only thought of _socializing _with others. As if he'd care. He knew very well that they were only making acquaintances with others to gain their trust…and wealth.

His cerulean blue eyes shimmered under his glasses. He moved a strand of dark blue hair out of his eyes as he looked at the brilliance of the moon. He snorted thinking how pathetic it was for those people to try and make friends when really they're just after their riches.

Not that Eriol despised people like those. Actually, he was one himself. A power-hungry man, just waiting to devour all the riches he could find. Why the heck do you think he was invited here for in the first place? It's not because they're talking about stopping world hunger, I can tell you that much. They were invited here to talk about business, duh. Eriol really considered leaving this joint. He works alone, and he prefers it this way. But how can he? That's the question. I mean, jumping off this elegant ship in the middle of the sea is a useless and stupid idea. And Eriol didn't like being useless or stupid.

He rested his elbows on the side railings of the ship and closed his eyes. The music of the party was faint but clearly heard. People were laughing and talking to each other. What a nuisance. Eriol scrunched up his face. "Can't a person have any peace and quiet around here?" he mumbled. And here he thought that the most relaxing place to be was in the sea or the ocean. He cursed silently and stood up straight, ready to get down to the room he was staying. Technically, the party hadn't officially started yet. But Eriol was an impatient man and had no excuse to wait there. He'd be better off sleeping.

As he took a step back, he heard a great big splash behind him. Turning to look, he saw what he could only imagine as a tail, a big lavender colored tail. He shook his head and cleaned his glasses before looking again. "It's just my imagination. It could have been a dolphin." He said out loud. But he knew better than thinking it was a dolphin. "It's late and I better get to bed." He decided this as it is, but something held his foot in place. Don't think of it as a ghost or anything. He certainly wanted to get out of there, his brain pushing hard for him to get going. But his emotions made him stay there, his heart finally realizing it was time to take charge.

Eriol clutched his chest. It was the first in many years had he followed the instructions of his heart. Years ago, when his brain told him to leave his parents, he did as he was told. His heart on the other hand was screaming and pleading him to stay. He had made the decision of forgetting his parents, and in that way, closing his heart to any thing. But right now, it was beating again. It was beating faster and stronger as ever.

Eriol didn't think it was possible; he had faced many dangers before. Considering the fact that he's known to be in contact with escaped convicts. Or maybe, he's one himself. We may never know. But right now, something was different. Something different he had ever faced before. All he knew was that his mind had gone blank and his heart was taking charge. He stepped forward to the railing one more time, looking into the distant. There he saw a majestic creature he never dreamed of.

A woman, just about his age, was sitting in a smooth marble rock. She was staring at him so intently. She had long dark tresses, and amethyst eyes with a touch of wisdom. Her long lashes made her look irresistible, and her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. But what really dazzled him was her tail. Scales that sparkled brightly as the stars above. He stood there, too stunned to move, or breath.

There in front of him was a mermaid. A creature that everybody assumed was only a myth. A character that was from a mere storybook. Eriol always believed, logically, that there are no such things. If there were, the worlds greatest scientists and researchers could have found even a tiny bit of evidence. And there was none, it was proof to discourage the hypothesis of living human fishes under the sea. But then, what was this creature staring back at him?

The mermaid, as he calls it for now, smiled at him sweetly. She raised her hands and made a strange gesture in the air. Eriol, who now thinks he was out of his mind, staed at her dumbfounded. He raised his hand to scratch his head when he saw her suddenly cover her mouth. It looked to him as if she was laughing about something, and that something was him. "What?!" he snapped. She raised her hand again, but slowly put it back down. And in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Eriol stared at the rock that the mermaid was before, he looked around it. But there was no sign of a girl with black hair. He cursed himself again, "Am I supposed to think that she dived to her underwater castle or something?" he muttered. It was when he turned around that he noticed someone was behind him. It was the host personal adviser. "Mr. Hiragizawa. Is something the matter?" he asked. His fat chubby face flushed, and sweat was running down his cheap wig. Eriol shrugged, "Nothing." He told him. There was no use going to sleep now, with this man behind him; he knew perfectly well he was called for. He started to walk towards the direction he came from earlier when he noticed that the chubby man wasn't following.

He looked at the man who seemed to be looking out in the railing just as he had before. "Looking for something?" he asked in a business like tone. The man looked back at him and gulped. He then spoke in a low whisper, "Um…Mr. Hiragizawa, who was the person you were just talking to awhile ago?" Eriol glared at him. As if what he did was talk, I mean he did only say one word. Better repeat it then, "What?" he asked. The man quivered and shrunk under his intense glare. Eriol, knowing that this old coot was no match fir him, walked away. "You must be hearing things. Or developing terrible eyesight." He told the man as he walked away. "Nobody was there but me." He then gazed into the depths of the sea one more time before going.

The old man followed his gaze, and his eyes darkened. "May this be the man we're looking for…" he then stared at the sky. "Please, may this be him…"

_It's been a long time ain't it? Well, at least here's what I promised you all. A longer and better version of Blue Water. One more thing, Sanctuary would get a little over time since I'm still trying to fix a few things. I hope you all like this version, I sure do. Another thing to watch out for is that our favorite couple, Syaoran and Sakura would be making an early appearance in this version. Now, if you could only send your regards by reviewing..._


End file.
